juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Feets Too Big
Feets Too Big is the thirtieth episode of the whole show and the fourth episode of the third season. Summary While camping in the forest, June, Ray-Ray and Roger come across a rogue Sasquatch that became separated from its herd. Upon befriending a smarter female named Lila, they team up to find him before he has June's parents and her friends' parents' for dinner. Recap June and Roger's families are camping together, when suddenly a huge Sasquatch turns up. When the kids and Monroe go to investigate, they find that their families have been kidnapped. Searching further, they find a whole village of Sasquatches, living near an old Boomfist burger joint. None of them know what's going on, except that one Sasquatch is missing, Charlie Paulsen. Waiting for the Sasquatches to answer something useful, they are interrupted by Lila, a younger female Sasquatch who takes care of all the others who knows how to find Charlie. They learn that Lila can hear Monroe and see other magical things since she's not human and that as she enjoys learning about human culture, and sneaks out of the Sasquatch settlement to see movies. .]] Meanwhile, the kidnapped families are subjected to Charlie Paulsen being lost in the woods and telling boring stories, with Charlie just trying to use the help of these strangers to get back home. June, Lila, Ray Ray and Monroe are hot on their tracks when Lila suddenly smells trouble, detecting it even faster than June's bracelet: a monster is stealing mountain-lion cubs. June is about to take action when Lila's already on it. The two of them take care of the evil monster and find the missing families. After the whole day, June tells Lila that that they're going home now, all of them, including Lila in the group as well. In the evening, they use a charm to disguise Lila as a human and bring her to live with Jasmine, giving her an opportunity to blend in as a normal kid her age. June, Monroe and Ray Ray walk her to Ah-mah's house, the episode ending with playful teasing of Ray Ray's crush on her. Credits Reel June and Lila exit the movie theater and Lila is excited about having seen a movie as a real guest for the first time, three times in a row. June wonders how the other bigfoots will be doing now. The sasquatches are still trying to find Charlie Paulsen and are scared by the Boomfist-shaped take-out order machine at the Boomfist theme park where they live. Characters *Juniper Lee *Ray Ray Lee *Roger Radcliffe *Roger's parents *Sasquatches *Lila *Barbara Lee *Michael Lee *Dennis Quotes :Barbara: Dennis, put that away, we didn't come camping with Roger's parents just so you could play video games the whole time. :Dennis: Mo-om! Nature doesn't have 12 levels of flesh-eating zombies! Eugh! ...such a waste of space. Right here could be a mini-mall... or at least a taco stand. (a squirrel throws it's plaything at Dennis) :Dennis: Ow! Oh man! :Dennis: (eating dried food) This tastes like feet. :Barbara: Oh, stop complaining. :Mrs. Radcliff: I didn't really like that store-bought dried food, so I made my own. (puts water on trays, a huge turkey dinner appears from it) I just hope the stuffing isn't too dry. :Dennis: Whoa. (starts to go over, Barbara stops him) :Barbara: Don't even think about it. Just go get some firewood, we'll roast hotdogs. :Roger: Y'know what the best part of campin', I mean, besides covering yourself in mud? :Ray Ray: Augh, can't imagine what's better! :Roger:(whispering) Goin' to the bathroom... OUTSIDE. :Ray Ray: ...I stand corrected! :Roger: Oh yeah, nothing says nature like going outside! Nature's big gigantic restroom! (both laughing) :June: (lands next to Monroe) ...What are they doing? :Monroe: They're running for president, what does it look like they're doing!? (Roger and Ray Ray are playing in the mud and fill their pants with more) :June: Oh- (laughing) Ray Ray, get over here! (giggling) Oh boy, mom's gonna kill ya. :Ray Ray: What? Old ladies pay a hundred bucks a pop for the mud-bath-thingies. And I can't blame 'em! I feel AWESOME! :Ray Ray: It's good for the skin, it's good for the pores, it's GREAT for the arm-pits! Smell my pits. Go on. It's like a babblin' brook in there, right? :Monroe: Don't point that at me. :Dennis: (gathering firewood) I'll bet that turkey doesn't taste like feet. (a shadow comes over him, he sees it's a sasquatch, it roars) AHHHHHHHH!!!! (cut to their campsite) :Michael: There it is again. :Mr. Radcliff: No, it's a different animal, but no less cowardly. (Dennis comes running and screaming out of the woods, and jumps into Mr. Radcliff's arms) :Michael: Dennis! Son! What's wrong? :Mr. Radcliff: (starts breathing in and out) Deep breaths kiddo, c'mon, and try to maintain bladder control. :Michael: Son what are you screaming about? (Dennis points to the sasquatch and screams, Michael and Mr. Radcliff scream too) :Ray Ray: (about his trunks) Seriously, it's like a landfill in here! ...I'm gonna take 'em off. (screaming is heard as he is about to) Alright! I won't take 'em off! Geesh! :Bigfoot: Um... Richie we got some people out here with Chief Business. :Richie: Okay but i'm not the Chief. :Bigfoot: Sure you are dude that's what the sign says. :Richie: What sign? :Richie: Wow! Holly Mac role I'm the chief! When did this happen? :Bigfoot: When did what happen :Richie: When was I elected Chief :Bigfoot: You're the Chief? Hey congratulations man, that's great! :Richie: What's great? :Bigfoot: Sorry? :June: Look one of your tribesmen took off with my parents :Richie: Somebody should tell the Chief. :June: You're the Chief! :Bigfoot: You're the Chief? Hey congratulations man, that's great! :Richie: What's great? (Monroe blasts them with a wand) :June: Monroe! :Monroe: Sorry lass, they're just driving me bonkers. :Bigfoot: What's great is you're the chief! :Richie: I'm the chief? :Bigfoot: You're the chief? Hey congratulations man, that's great! (Ray Ray blasts them with the wand) :June: Monroe! :Ray Ray: Sorry, that was me. :Lila: (about movies) And why do they always gotta blow everything up?! :Lila: I'm not really magical I'm just a dumb animal, and all animals can see magical beings. :Charlie Paulsen: Everybody comfy? :Dennis: (hanging upside down) No. :Monroe: Lad, what are you doing?! :Ray Ray: (carrying some baby lion cubs) I'm savin' the kittens! :Lila: (happy) Oh, look at me. :Monroe: (to Ray Ray) You like the Bigfoot girl, don't you? :Lila: You ever dress 50 sasquatches who haven't bathed for a whole winter? It's not exactly a picnic. :Lila: We better hurry though, it's gonna drop like, 20 degrees when the sun goes down, and I don't think your parents are dressed for it. :Ray Ray: Ya sure ya wanna do this Lila? :Lila: Yeah, I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life. :June: Okay well, this is an exfoliax charm, it'll get rid of all the uh...extra hair. :Monroe: Alright, all ready. (performs the spell, everybody looks surprised) :Lila: How do I look? :June: (hands Lila a mirror) See for yourself. (Lila gasps at what she sees) :Lila: I'm- :Ray Ray: Beautiful. :Monroe: Aye, she is. :Ray Ray: ...She gonna be okay? :June: And because you love her. (She and Monroe laugh) :Ray Ray: SHUT-UP DORKO! SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP! :June: Oh come on, it's cute. Trivia * This is Lila's first appearance. * We find out that there are creatures often thought to be magical creatures but are actually ordinary or rare advanced animals. * Charlie Paulsen was credited as Big Foot #1. * The sasquatches live in a huge Boomfist-themed amusement park. *June and Ray Ray's family seems to be taking the kidnapping by Sasquatch fairly well. *Lila's introduction seems to be based off a similar Judd Winick story for his comic series Barry Ween. The episode is very similar to an issue of series his previous comic-book series Barry Ween, Boy Genius (vol. 3, issue 2). The comic-book version had the same title as the episode, and the plot is very similar. *This is one of the few times that an episode teaser leads directly into the episode events. *Despite it being stated many times that outsiders cannot know about the secret of the Te Xuan Ze, Lila becomes an exception as she is not even human technically. *It is unknown what other family Lila has as the Sasquatch tribe is all that is seen from this episode. *'Ending Tagline': "I'm gonna whip him off." and (screams) - Ray Ray and Dennis Gallery Lila forest15.png|June, Lila and Monroe ready to go home. Lila_forest16.png|thumb|June tells Lila that all of them are going home. Lila_smile2.png|thumb|Lila is ecstatic about the changes in her life. Lila_1b.png|thumb|Lila and the Exfoliax charm. Lilamovies.png|Lila enjoying talking about movies after her and June return from a showing of "Shark-O-dile". This was also the movie June and her friends went to watch at the start of I'll Get By with a Little Help from My Elf Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Ally Debut